Proud To Be A Brother
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: <html><head></head>When Rachel and Sasha are bothered by someone they'd rather forget, Chromastone and Sugilite step in and the latter understands how much the girls mean to his younger brother and how much they mean to him. Rated T for mentions of abuse and death but nothing graphic.</html>


**This idea came to me after watching the Ben 10 Alien Force episode "The Secret of Chromastone". In this story, you'll see how deep Rachel and Sasha's friendship is with Chromastone.**

**Also, this story contains mentions of abuse, but nothing graphic, as you learn a bit more about Sasha and Rachel's past.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proud To Be A Brother<strong>

Rachel was walking down the hall to her room to read her book when she was suddenly picked up by two strong arms from behind. Normally, she would have been startled, but she began giggling as she tilted her head back to see it was Chromastone, who was also smiling.

"Chromo," Rachel giggled, which told the Crystalsapien that she wasn't upset. "What are you doing?"

His smile grew. "Just wanted to give you a hug," he said to her.

Giggling, she shifted until she was facing him and hugged him. He returned the affectionate hug and felt someone hug him from behind and he saw it was Sasha. He moved his arm so that she could join in the hug with her sister. She did and the three hugged each other.

Sugilite watched his brother interact with the girls, curious as to why he would take over the role of guardian for them. He now saw the girls tickle Chromastone and he tickled them back, making them laugh and giggle, but they didn't really try to get away from him.

After the tickle fest, Rachel went off to answer her phone that was ringing in the kitchen, but Sasha stayed with Chromastone and he picked her up, holding her like he had done long ago when she was littler. She hugged him again.

"Chromo, why did you always stick around and care for me and Rachel?" she asked him.

Chromastone chuckled affectionately. "Because you two weren't afraid of me and reminded me of when times back on my home planet had been peaceful, but something was missing," he said.

"What was that?" she asked, curiously.

He smiled. "I had no little sisters to take care of," he said. "So, when you two adopted me into the family when I first came to Earth, I also adopted you and your sister in a way and you became like little sisters to me."

Sasha smiled. "And you're like a big, protective brother to me and Rachel," she said honestly.

He chuckled. "I'll always protect you two," he said and gave Sasha's nose a playful, but gentle tweak, making her smile.

* * *

><p>Sugilite watched them and realized that his brother was right. They didn't have any little sisters, but it looked like Chromastone had adopted Rachel and Sasha as his little sisters. He wondered if they might think of him as an older brother too. He went to go talk to Rachel.<p>

"I don't care what you have to say!" he heard Rachel's stressed voice from the kitchen. "You gave us up several years ago, so why are you even interested now?!"

Sugilite watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Rachel paced the floor, talking angrily into her phone. "Oh, spare me the sob story! It's enough to make someone sick!" she said angrily. She then paused as she listened to whoever was on the other end. "What? Oh, that is just a sick joke! _You?!_ Wanting to a father again? Ha!"

Rachel didn't even notice Sugilite as she was a bit blinded by her anger with the person on the other end. She then stopped and Sugilite watched her face turn into a very angry face, one that would have definitely made Vilgax cower in fear. "He may have only been our adoptive father, but he was a hundred times the father you never will be!" she hissed. "Leave Sasha and I alone. We want nothing to do with you and I don't care what promises you make, because we know that you'll never keep them."

She listened again and then sighed angrily. "Get this through your thick head. You are a slime ball who doesn't deserve to be a father for the things you did to us! If you call us again, the consequences you will face will make you wish you weren't born!"

With that, Rachel snapped her cellphone closed and collapsed at the kitchen table, breathing hard as some tears began to form. Sugilite stepped into the kitchen. "Rachel?" he called to her softly. "Are you alright?"

Rachel looked up at him and he saw the tears that were now running down her face and he immediately picked her up and went into the living room, sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Chromastone came in moments later with a crying Sasha, who glanced at Rachel and saw her upset. Rachel noticed Sasha crying too. "Don't tell me he called you too," she said and her sister nodded.

"Why does he keep bothering us?" the younger girl asked. "I don't want him in our lives."

"I know," said Rachel.

Sugilite and Chromastone looked at each other and then looked down at the girls. "Rachel, Sasha. Who called you?" Chromastone asked.

Before they could answer, there was a knock at the door and Charles Jocklin came in with Joseph and Russell behind him. Rachel and Sasha immediately got up and hugged their uncles.

"Did he call you two again?" asked Joseph. Both girls nodded.

Charles looked ready to punch the wall. "We'll take care of it," he promised his nieces.

"He won't bother you again," Russell promised, also looking upset.

"Are you sure, Uncles?" Rachel asked, hugging Sasha, who hugged her back.

"Yes," said Joseph. "This should have been done a long time ago."

The three left and the girls turned to the Crystalsapien brothers before looking at each other. "I think they deserve to know," Rachel said to Sasha, who nodded. Both girls sat down next to the aliens and Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

"You both know that our uncles adopted us after our dad died," she said. "Well, our dad had adopted us long before that. When I was born, things were a bit shaky and then when Sasha was born, our birth father ditched us and our mother. She struggled to take care of us after that because she was sick with cancer at the time and Sasha was also sick because our mother was sick."

"I remember Sasha's immune system was not very strong when she was little," said Chromastone.

Sasha nodded and spoke. "It was about a year later that our mom met the man we consider our real father," she said. "We visited our birth father off and on, but he wasn't very nice. He would abuse us verbally and mentally, often neglecting us. When our dad found out, he had our birth father's rights terminated and adopted us and after Mom died, he took care of us and had our uncles named as our caretakers if anything happened to him. So, when he died, we went to live with our uncles."

"But now, our birth father been trying to get us to come see his family," said Rachel. "He doesn't realize that we don't want to see him again, ever."

Both Crystalsapiens were shocked that a father would be so cruel to his children. Chromastone pulled the girls into his arms and hugged them. "He'll have to get past me," he said firmly. "I won't let anyone hurt you girls."

"Neither will I," said Sugilite. "And I highly doubt the others would either."

It was true. The aliens wouldn't let anyone hurt their friends. Rachel smiled and hugged Sugilite, who returned her hug, comforting her.

Then he realized why his brother thought of Rachel and Sasha as his little sisters. They needed protection and comfort and Chromastone provided that, always wanting to see the girls happy.

Sugilite rubbed Rachel's back. "Don't worry," he said to her. "Chromastone and I will keep you safe, little sisters."

Rachel and Sasha looked up at that and saw the older Crystalsapien meant it and they both hugged him back. "We've always wanted an older brother," said Sasha. "We've got two of them now."

* * *

><p>Later on, Charles called Rachel. "He won't be bothering you again," he said, referring to Rachel and Sasha's birth father.<p>

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie," she said.

After talking with him for a bit, she said so long to her uncle and closed her phone, turning to the two Crystalsapiens behind her and smiling. Sasha then came in.

"It's done?" she asked her sister.

Rachel nodded. "We won't hear from him again," she said.

"That's good," said Sugilite. "I don't like seeing my little sisters crying."

"Neither do I," said Chromastone.

Sasha smiled. "We're lucky to have you and the others as our brothers," she said and hugged them both. Rachel joined in as well.

Sugilite felt pride fill him as he hugged the two girls he now called his sisters and realized that he was proud to be their brother.

And he always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
